


Talk to Me in the Morning

by y_oona



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Can we make up in the morninggg, M/M, better yet talk right nowww, not really break up AU but almost that, woohoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_oona/pseuds/y_oona
Summary: Maybe this isn't how they hoped their relationship would end up. But all Seungcheol wants to is try and fix it.(Loosely inspired by Sam Kim's Make Up)





	Talk to Me in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonwooimnida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwooimnida/gifts).



> after my like... two months of not writing, I found inspiration with some lovely fan art and this would have been up soon if Word Docs hadn't deleted my file :D and I didn't know what happened until last night!!! WOOHOO! SO Ya bitch rewrote the whole thing today through the bits and pieces i remembered. This one is for you my love! (ARE LINK - [HERE](https://twitter.com/wonwooimnida/status/1069962772425920512%22)  
> )

* * *

 

 

“Sleep.”

“I’m content.”

“You’re doing it again.”

“What?”

“Not sleeping.” Jeonghan groans, flipping over on the mattress, granted a bit sore from a couple of hours ago, to face the one who couldn’t seem to look away, “What gives?”

Seungcheol’s lips quirk up a bit in the corner. The brunet could barely see him. All he can see is different shades of purple and a subtle orange along with the faint silhouette of his boyfriend as some light comes through the window wall. He can only make out the outline of his lover’s features but it was enough to see the ever so evident dimple. “Why does something have to give for me to stare at you?”

Finding it a little difficult, he still manages to chuckle a little. Shifting his position to fully face him, he rests his head on his arm as he responds lazily, “I only stare at you like that when you cook breakfast and play with puppies.”

“You only love me when I do those things?”

Sadly, I love you all the time,” his voice is still hoarse, “I just don’t show it because I refuse to give you that satisfaction.”

And that’s where things got silent. They both know why the elder was staring, there’s no point in avoiding it now. It’s just neither know how to go about it.

It’s the first time in a long time that they’ve gone without fighting. The two both knew they were all pointless fights but it couldn’t be helped. Seungcheol knows for a fact that he’s at fault for a majority of the problems they were having, yet he had been too prideful to even consider taking the blame until recently. He’d use some of Jeonghan’s shortcomings as a scapegoat and there was just no coming back from that.

Not until two nights ago when Jeonghan came home late was when he realized how wrong he was.

 

 

 *~*~*

  

 

Pissed. That’s how Seungcheol felt at that exact moment. Immensely pissed. Did he have a right to be angry? That’s debatable.

“Why are you late?” Seungcheol questions Jeonghan when he walks through the door a little past eleven, not even trying to hide his dissatisfaction. The elder had come home from work earlier in hopes of surprising his boyfriend with a nice dinner since it was no secret that they were going through this type of rough patch. He had hopes that this dinner fixes things between them, or at least gets the ball rolling in that direction. Sadly, the dinner went cold that night and his texts were left unanswered.

“Why does it matter? Jeonghan’s curt reply catches him off guard as he toes off his shoes.

“I was worried? Han, it’s almost midnight and you’re just now coming home from work? I get no messages or anything- I made dinner for us!”

The brunet looks at him blankly, “So you care now?”

“Wha- I’ve always cared! What are you even talking about?”

“Why is it so bad if I come home late from work? I’m getting scolded like a teenager breaking curfew but when you do it almost every single god damn night, I have to let it slide?” He retorts with a little more bite in his voice, “So tell me, why’d you make dinner that’s so important?”

Seungcheol clenches and unclenches his jaw, preparing to choose his words carefully. He felt himself walking straight into one of Jeonghan’s traps. “Because we haven’t seen each other and I was just hoping we could talk and just—”

“Hoping to talk about how you forgot our anniversary?” The brunet deadpans, no trace of amusement on his face. “Alright, let’s talk about it.”

The frustration on Seungcheol’s face seeps away, being replaced with his hidden guilt. It was not even that the date slipped his mind or he mixed it up with another day, he just whole-heartedly forgot about it. He had come home late from work that night last week and already found Jeonghan asleep in bed and thought nothing of it. Not until the next day when he woke up to an empty bed. Jeonghan had made breakfast and as soon as he stepped foot out of their bedroom, Jeonghan had given him a quick kiss goodbye.

Afterward, Seungcheol had gone to check his emails and notifications he missed yesterday when he saw the calendar notification for the day before. He nearly broke his neck doing a double take at the reminder.

He ran into the kitchen looking for any signs of effort or indications of something special Jeonghan had done but saw nothing. Maybe Jeonghan forgot too.

Truthfully, he felt hurt by that. Call him hypocritical but it’s usually Jeonghan who reminds him about all their special dates and everything of that sort and he forgot?

But as usual, he was proven wrong by his boyfriend even if it wasn’t intended.

It was when he was looking for his other shoe and found it under the bed is when he realized just how fucked he was. When he feels the missing pair underneath the bed, his hand came in contact with something thin and delicate. Pulling it out from under the bed along with his shoe, he’s stunned to see two loose rose petals between his fingers. It does not take a genius to know what kind of set up Jeonghan had last night that Seungcheol did not get to see.

“Babe, listen I’m sorry,” Complete and utter remorse is written on his face, he could only imagine the type of effort he had gone through for their special day.

“I felt like a complete idiot!” Jeonghan spat, “I asked for half day like we usually do, and I waited! And when I called you to ask where you were, do you know how stupid I felt when your secretary answered your phone? When he asked me why I was calling?”

“Han-”

“Like I get it, we’ve been arguing, having meaningless fights but there’s absolutely no reason for you to be so cold,” Jeonghan sounds tired, “Yeah, fine I’ll take responsibility for whatever argument you want me to but you’re no saint.”

“Jeonghan I’m not trying to play a saint, why do you keep picking a fight!”  
  
Jeonghan turns around and runs his fingers through his hair, not able to look at him, “Since this the only way I know you’re actually in this relationship!”

Seungcheol’s face scrunches up as if what he had said made no sense. “By what? By screaming at me?!”

“NO!” the younger spins around, face filled with anger, with tears threatening to spill, “By seeing if you actually care!” he takes a second to catch his breath before continuing, “We keep fighting but what are we fighting for?”

"Don't you dare blame me for always arguing when you're the needy one always needing attention!"

Both of their demeanors change, and not for the better. Jeonghan’s anger stricken face falls and becomes just plain exhausted while Seungcheol is trying hard not to accept this reality.

Standing up straight, Jeonghan looks to the side, anywhere but at Seungcheol, “I don’t think there’s anything else to fight for.”

“No,” Seungcheol says abruptly, “That’s not true.”

“I think I’m going to stay somewhere else,” He makes a move to grab his coat and keys but is held back.

“Come on Jeonghan, just stay here. We can let off some steam and make up tomorrow. Or… Just talk to me, yell at me, do anything. I don’t care. Come on baby, please. Talk to me, please just talk to me,” Seungcheol is almost on his knees begging him not to leave. “I’ll do better, please say something. Jeonghan anything please, just don’t leave.”

Without even a second glance, Jeonghan rips his body away and hurries for his keys and shoes, doing his best at avoiding Seungcheol’s advances to get him to stay. As soon as the door shuts, he collapses on his knees.

 

 *

 

It was two days. Two days of complete and utter hell.

Seungcheol had tried texting and calling Jeonghan who just refused to answer him. He knew he was staying at Chan’s place because he tried calling him and he didn’t pick up; Chan always picks up his calls. He is just glad it wasn’t at a co-worker’s place or even worse; Ren’s apartment.

Ren’s a nice man, he’s met him multiple times but there is just no good explanation as to why he looks at Jeonghan the way Seungcheol does.

His own work life did not get any better either. He’d come in looking a mess, hair tousled and a tie not even on his neck.

He had been in the break room, venting his feelings out to his female co-workers because they love to gossip and they also love Jeonghan. “I know I fucked up but what if he wants to break up?”

“Well he messed up too,” Rosé says in reassurance. “Although him saying there’s nothing left to fight for isn’t a good sign either.”

“But I don’t think Jeonghan would give up that easily either though, he wanted to fight for your relationship,” Olivia, his other co-worker tries to reassure him. “He probably just needs to let off some steam.”

“Did you and your boyfriend finally break up?” one of his male colleagues came into the room to pour himself a cup of coffee. “I think it was about time man. He was seriously dragging you down.”

“Excuse me?” He stood up, offended that anyone would talk about Jeonghan that way.

“You didn’t look happy man. I say good riddance,” He lifts his cup up as a cheers. Rosé and Olivia tug at him telling him to just ignore him. Nobody expects Seungcheol to swat his hand upward, successfully knocking the coffee cup, spilling all of the hot content on half of the man’s face and shirt.

That was just the first day without Jeonghan.

The second day consisted of him lying on the hardwood floor of their apartment to stare at the ceiling. He’d check every five minutes to see if Jeonghan had read or even opened any of his messages or if he was ever going to text him back. Seungcheol was at his wits.

He had woken up and the first thing he did was call Jeonghan’s cellphone. And like it has been doing for the past twenty-four hours, it went straight to voicemail. Usually, he’d give up and just hang up but that morning he just spoke after the beep. “So…” He began extremely groggy, “I have pride. And being with me for nearly five years, you know that. And maybe that’s why my arguments were pretty shitty. But I’ll have you know, me, doing this, is extremely damaging to my ego because I know for a fact that you hate voice mail.”

Hanging up, he tossed his phone to the other side of his bed – also known as Jeonghan’s side. Flipping over on his side he stared out the wall window, watching as some sailboats go on the harbor. He remembered quite vividly some of the early mornings he had spent with Jeonghan watching the sunrise during their sleepless nights.

So instead of laying on his bed, he exchanged it for the living room floor.

Trying his chances once more, he calls Jeonghan once more, actually hoping that it’d go to voicemail again. When it did, he sat up and began again. “Have I ever told you that I missed you? I mean, yeah if you actually are reading the texts I’m sending, I say it like a million times, but I’m talking about during all our fights and nights we didn’t get to really see each other…”

  

_“…All I’m trying to say is… I missed you so much and I never told you because I always thought ‘Okay! The next day, I’m going to finally have time for him!’ or ‘I have to have a level head, I can’t lose it today’ I always missed you and I always wanted things to get better. I guess I was just hoping it’d happen sooner than later.”_

Ending the voicemail, Jeonghan sets his phone down on the table. With his elbows propped on top and hands clasped together, he rests his forehead against them. He doesn’t think he’s heard Seungcheol’s voice that calm or that stable in a long time.

“You and I both know he’s gonna cry himself to sleep tonight,” Chan says, handing him his Chinese take-out. “And that it took a lot of self-restraint for him not to come barging in here and picking a fight.”

“How do you know he knows I’m here?”

“I didn’t pick up his call.”

A sound of understanding escapes Jeonghan’s lips and a small smile forms. “That was a mistake on your behalf.”

 

 * 

 

It goes into maybe the sixth hour of him staring at his ceiling – he also may have cheated by taking a nap – when he hears the front door unlocking. Sitting up straight, he looks at his surroundings. He has just become hyper aware of how strange it is going to look when is boyfriend walks into their apartment with him in the middle of the living room in the dark.

When Jeonghan walks in, he doesn’t look as good as he had imagined – he still looks like a gift from God, it’s just he had the same dark eyes and tired look.

There’s a wave of silence between them as they stare at each other. Before Jeonghan closes the door, he switches to lights on to reveal Seungcheol still in his sweats sitting on the ground. The entire scenario is just so odd, neither of them could resist a scoff of amusement. “I heard you spilled coffee on someone,” the brunet begins.

“They did it themselves,” Seungcheol responds with a soft smile, “Who told you? Was it Rosé?”

“You did.” He says, smiling back, “I listened to your voicemails. All seven of them. I left my phone with for the day and he told me he had to turn it off because you kept calling.”

“A man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do.” He stands up, dusting himself off.

“I want to think that’s the most attention you’ve given me in the past two months,” Jeonghan says smugly. “Do I have to do that every time I want you to tell me you miss me?”

Shaking his head, Seungcheol walks up to him, ready to give him a piece of his mind – a lot calmer this time – yet he does not get the chance when Jeonghan pulls him in for their first real kiss in a couple of weeks.

 

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

 

“Can’t we just make up in the morning Cheol,” Jeonghan grumbles, knowing it’s still dark outside.

“Better yet,” he taps on his arm, “let’s talk right now,” Seungcheol’s voice is gentle, timid even; as if he’s scared of the answer he’s about to receive. “Why did you come back last night?”

Flipping over onto his stomach, Jeonghan props his arm up and scoots closer to the warm body. Resting his left arm on Seungcheol’s torso, he tries to get to eye level with him as best as possible, “I came back… because I want to fix this,” he answers truthfully albeit hesitantly. “I listened to your voicemails, and I didn’t take into account your feelings and I hate when you cry, and I know you’d probably cry yourself to sleep tonight.”

“I wasn’t going to cr-”

“You were going to mope.”

Seungcheol bites his cheek, annoyed that his boyfriend knew him, “Still.”

“And I missed being with you,” Jeonghan whispers truthfully, “Not just next to you.”

“I wish I could turn back the clock and not forget our anniversary,” The raven-haired man says solemnly. His eyes stay on Jeonghan’s arm, and begins walking his fingers on it, “I know that was probably the cherry on top of all the other things that I’ve messed up and yet here you are.”

Jeonghan begins drawing circles on Seungcheol’s torso, not wanting to look up. He feels Seungcheol’s other hand come up and run his fingers through his hair, “Because I know that it isn’t all your fault. Work is work, deadlines are deadlines and I just hated not feeling like a priority to you. That sounds really needy but-”

“I know it sounds like an excuse but I really was trying to prioritize you,” Seungcheol says lightly, trying to get Jeonghan to look at him, “Your birthday is in three weeks, and I wanted to finish this massive project so I’d be able to take time off because I know you’ve been wanting to visit your parents. I’m sorry that I got too caught in that to remember that our anniversary was right smack in between yours and my birthday.”

Giving in, frustrated that they’ve been in a relationship this long and their communication skills were deteriorating, Jeonghan drops his head so it’s fully laying on the other’s chest. He stares out the window and watches the sun slowly rise, wondering just how long they’ve been awake.

“I missed you.” Jeonghan sighs when he feels Seungcheol’s arms wind around him. “So much.”

Seungcheol reaches down to place a kiss on top of his head, “I missed saying that I love you.”

Between slow caresses and the sun bleeding between the buildings, Jeonghan tells him he loves him too. They aren’t perfect, they know that much, but they do know that they’re willing to fix it, that there is something worth fighting for.

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

“I will truly, call the cops on you,” Jeonghan mutters, arms crossed, unable to see anything. All he knows is that he’s in an unfamiliar car in his purple sweats. All he wanted was a simple night in that consisted of dim lights, comfy pillows, and his boyfriend’s body. But no, what he got was a set of blindfolds over his eyes and being led out of their apartment.

“Just relax would you,” Seungcheol chuckles as he continues to drive. From what he could feel, they were going on an unpaved road.

After another ten minutes of pestering, they come to a stop and Jeonghan panics, “Cheol I swear to god if you’re planning on leaving me as a prank or a way to break up with me I swear I’m going to kill you.”

He hears his boyfriend laugh and comes close to him, giving him a brief peck, “Don’t worry, you’re too cute to leave stranded.”

Jeonghan scoffs at the implications that this is a break-up ploy but is told to sit tight before he could even come up with a snide remark. So, being the good boyfriend he is, he sits and waits for his dumb half to return. But being the impatient one he is, he whispers out Seungcheol’s name; when he doesn’t get an immediate response, he reaches behind him and undoes the blindfold – Seungcheol wasn’t there to swat at his hands whenever he tried to.

Blinking a couple of times, he tries to adjust his eyes but it’s almost as if he didn’t take off the blindfolds, it’s so dark. He looks around, and behind him, it’s most definitely neither of their cars; Jeonghan knows because he drives an Audi while Seungcheol drives a Benz and this was a truck.

With his limited knowledge of trucks, he knows that there’s a window behind his head. He tries to tap around to look for the latch to see what’s happening on the bed of the truck but receives the shock of his life when Seungcheol’s face appears, fully illuminated unlike everything else. Turns out the window was being covered by a tarp.

“How’d I know you wouldn’t be able to just do as your told?” Seungcheol tilts his head. His voice only sounds clear since the side windows were open.

“I listen in bed,” The brunet shoots back with an innocent smile.

“Only to get what you want,” He rolls his eyes before blocking the window once more. Jeonghan can hear him hopping off the truck and his feet crunching on grass. Where the hell are they?

When he reappears by the passenger side and opens the door, Jeonghan smiles at him, finally able to see him clearly, “But then we’re both left happy and satisfied.” Sighing in defeat, Seungcheol goes behind him, not letting Jeonghan celebrate the fact that he’s wearing the matching hoodie and sweat pants he bought him for his birthday, and covers his eyes with his own hands. “Oh come on! I just got my sight back!”

After a couple of steps, they come to a halt. Jeonghan can already see a change in lighting through to spaces between Seungcheol’s hand. A chill runs through his body when he feels a pair of lips on the shell of his ear, “Happy _late_ anniversary.” He says before uncovering his eyes.

Jeonghan almost forgets how to breathe. The bed of the truck is dressed to the nines, Christmas lights hanging off the exterior of the truck and the bed of it filled with blankets and pillows with a small little blue cooler at the edge. Looking up, the stars have never looked more visible and he doesn’t think he’s ever seen this many with living in the city. As he stares at what looks like the personification of the word “chill” he didn’t notice when Seungcheol had climbed up there, already cozied up in the corner with his arms wide open.

“I also brought my laptop, so yes, we can have your movie night, but I will leave you stranded if you suggest a horror film,” Seungcheol says with confidence.

This fulfills every cheesy Pinterest idea he’s heard his female office workers gush about and he can’t wait to rub it in their faces that his boyfriend pulled it off without him even talking about it while they were basically asking for it. “This is amazing!” He says hoping up, finally filling Seungcheol’s arms.

When he finally settles for a comfortable position between Seungcheol’s legs, he reaches for the laptop and begins listing off movies that Seungcheol would be okay with watching. They finally settle on Infinity War, Jeonghan snuggles back in Seungcheol’s hold.

“Sleepy?” Seungcheol asks Jeonghan halfway through the movie.

The younger shakes his head, tilting it back a bit to look at him, “I’m content.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that and got what scenes I used the song for and the fanart for! Also the little scene at the end, I added in there just for the lovely artist herself! Hopefully I have more time to write this semester! And i really hope you guys enjoyed this story and my others! Let me know if there are any mistakes!


End file.
